stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawaii Dancing
Sweet and Steven attempt to make Mr. Brown more UGuu 'Setting:' Somewhere in Orange District *Steve B( is not uguu. But he is UG awweheeehehehe U GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BABY Steven my husbando *u* pffft *Jack "Definitely not Uguu; you're too much of a brat to be kawaii." BT *Steve flips Jack off B( *Jack "Well I never!" hahaha *Jack SINGS SONGS SO HE WILL FEEL SORRY FOR SOMETHING HE'S DONE FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE >8C *Steve B( *Steve B( *Steve BI *Steve shoves his headphones on. He doesn't like this feeling. He listens and sings some Radiohead song to cancel out the foreign feelings Jack was making him feel. Steve covers Jack's mouth with his hand B( "Stop that." *Sweet "Hey hey hey hey hey HEY Nobody alters my boss' emotions through their vibe BUT ME" >:I *Steve ".... What? You don't do it either" B(" *Sweet I MEANT NOBODY. PERIOD *Jack "hmmph!-" Ew gross it's touching me. Jack swats his hand away *Steve "... You'd bettah." he catches Jack's wrist, pulls her in and kisses her on the cheek. He enjoyed grossing her out. *Sweet lols *Steve moonwalks to Sweet's side. *Jack HSOIROILGJDLSF *Jack RED WHATS GOING ON HERE *Steve biggest shit eating grin. DOES MR BROWN NEED TO KICK HEADS haha *Jack rubs her face with the back of her hand >8I *Mr. Brown appears, holding a handkerchief for Jack *Jack "Thank you, Mr. Brown." Jack wipes her cheek off with the handkerchief. Ewwwww UG *Steve "Broads? Am I right?" he says in his best 1940's Brooklyn accent. *Mr. Brown burns it with his lighter B[ *Steve just grins. *Sweet "Sure thing, boss" he replies in the same accent. Sweet does the Gee Baby dance, both Jack and Mr. Brown now feel super kawaii *Steve never feels kawaii. *Jack BLUSHUU UGUU- Jack covers her face augh this is the worst *Steve takes a photo of this. He has built up a tolerance to this dance and its sickly side effect. *Sweet "Omg so kawaii" :D *Mr. Brown is pretty good at bottling up feelingss. TSUN TSUN. *Jack "B-baka!" Jack FLEES DESU *Steve snickers and uploads the video onto UGtube *Sweet tweets it *Steve watches Brown. "Do ya know anymore 'cute' dances? I wanna see if this guy will crack." *Mr. Brown lights cigarette, stands around looking like a creeper *Sweet DOES THE LUCKY STAR INTRO DANCE *Steve doesn't like Mr. 'Slenderman' Brown one bit-" Pffttt-" Steve joins in with the dance. He is weak against this dance. Steve has a serious face during the whole thing. *Sweet “DARRING DARRING PREAAASE~” *Mr. Brown thinks the Beatles kid is doing a great job making his boss look dumb. He records Steve. *Sweet “DUDE I AM VIBING YOU UP SO HARD JUST CAVE ALREADY” *Steve puts his finger up and shoots a wave of vibe at the said phone. B( *Sweet “DON'T MAKE ME DO THE HARUKI DANCE” *Steve “Oh god no.” *Sweet “Because I FUCKING WILL. You'll have KAWAII COMING OUT OF YOUR ASS” *Mr. Brown looks at his pretty busted up phone B[ He stamps out his cigarette and cloaks. *Sweet “NO. I WILL GET HIM TO KAWAII” SWEET DOES THIS SO HARD *Steve spins and snaps his fingers, his vibe pooling around his ears. He listens for Brown's heartbeat. B) Steve records Sweet dancing and tries so hard not to dance. *Sweet doesn't even CARE because this dance is awesome *Steve thinks they need more members to make a proper video post. Steve is feeling so cute right now. "S-Sweet.... Stop it." Steve trying so hard not to do anything kawaii. *Sweet This is the best thing I have ever used my vibe for. *Steve cheeks flush heavily as he buries his face in his hands. *Sweet YUME, YUME, SUKI DESHOU~ `flip awesome Mr. Brown flips a coin. It lands on... Heads! *Steve sits on the curb, trying to calm down *Mr. Brown can feel the vibe trying to claw its way in. He runs towards Sweet, takes two steps to the left, then one to the right, punch to the gut, uppercut then slams his sweet's body down onto his knee. All in time with the song. It’s like the super violent dance version. *Sweet is extremely surprised at this.”GHHKK” Mostly because he almost never gets into fights and is not accustomed to having violence being done to him, as he is the UG boss' lap dog *Mr. Brown B3 The most evil looking face know to man *Steve peers up to see his best bro being attacked. Even though he can’t see who, he can hear them. He slide up to Brown and grabs at where he could hear him. *Sweet slumps to the ground and shoots a confused look at the thin air that seemed to have attacked him, wiping the small amount of blood that comes from a split lip. "Ow. What?" SO MOE *Mr. Brown is grabbed! *Steve shuffle taps, his vibe crackling around him. "Wrong move, asshole." He growls as he draws back his fist. He swings for Brown's chest but falls short a few inched from him. He grins, extending a finger and fires a heavy bass wave at the older man. DEAR DIARY, TODAY I BEAT UP MORE ADORABLE UGS. PROBABLY NOT THE BEST THING TO DO. PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE READ POETRY LOL *Sweet is so confused, kind of starting to get that, oh wow a fight is starting. *Mr. Brown "HGRHHHHHHHH!" feels a bust of pain in his chest and flies backwards. He tries to grab Steven and take him down with him. *Sweet "uhh... okay" *Steve rips his arm out of Brown's grasp. He spins a few times before popping his scarf/collar. "Yo tricks ain't gonna work on me, old man." he grins ooh I have to go sleepytimes :( nn everyone. Steven don't beat up Mr. brown too bad. Or do. Fights are awesome *Steve kiss kiss Sweet better sob I will pretend he is knocked out. And Steven will take him home *Mr. Brown hits the floor hard. He laughs coldly as his vibe starts to flicker, making Harold come in and out of focus. He gets up slowly and pulls off his coat and throws off his gloves. He knows it’s incredibly foolish to attack a leader, especially on his own. But He hated how smug that child was, so damn insolent. He charges at Steven, running in a zig zag. *Steve taps start to become more intricate as a wall of solid vibe wraps around his body, creating a full body armor. "You know I can hear you right?" he grins, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Kinda makes all yo invisible shit kinda useless if I know where ya are." He brings his foot down hard, pouring vibe into the ground, causing it to crack and shatter all around him. *Mr. Brown is pumped adrenaline as he narrowly misses Steven's attacks. He leaps over the cracks, clambering onto cars and machines like floor is lava. He just needs to get closer. In his blood lust he starts to lose control of his vibe, He keeps flickering. First slow, then getting faster. Brown started to look manic *Steve watches Brown start to change before his eyes.... Hmm..." Yo heads on fire." he comments as he flicks his wrist, firing a wave after wave at the cars. He didn't mind causing the damage. They were mafia owned anyway. *Mr. Brown stops dodging and flickering long enough to snarl at Steven. In the stillness you can see Brown's transformation better. Where there once was a frown, now there's a sneer with hundreds of sharp, shark like teeth. His features have become more exaggerated, sharper and thinner; glasses appeared to have melted into his skin, his eyes empty and dark. He doesn't understand what Steven is talking about, nor does he care. He just feels anger. His flaming hair becomes more intense. "SHUT UP BOY." FLAMING EYEBORWS GREAT FLAMING EYEBROWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS /Aku *Steve spins on the spot and pulls a cute pose. "Tee hee. Nope." He stops, stupid Sweet's vibe was still affecting him.- Oh, the boy was out. He coughs. "You mafia folk sure are hot headed." He couldn't stop grinning. Angry old men were the best old men- even if the old man did have a flaming demon face right now. He laughs even more at his 'hot headed' joke. *Mr. Brown charges straight for Steven, flames dancing at his feet. The flames aren't really there of course, it was all an illusion, just like rest of Brown's demonic look. Tricking the brain into seeing something that's not there uses up a lot of vibe, a dangerous consequence when you don't realize you're even doing it. *Steve "Oh ho, wow. You look so cool right now." Steven was going to have base his next big tag off Brown's new look. He crouches, his vibe pooling in his legs. ""Shame I'm gonna have ta smack that look off ya." He chuckles as he propels himself towards Brown lighting quick, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. *Mr. Brown doesn't stop, doesn't even bother blocking. The closer they get two each other, the more the surroundings start to melt, colors fade away. It’s like a game of chicken in a hellish Dali painting. They smash into each other. *Steve shoulder checks Brown, his vibe still humming loudly around him. He winces slightly, not really liking actual 'physical' contact part of fighting. "Ugh." he growls as he slams the heel of his palm into Brown's chin. *Mr. Brown howls in pain, spits out blood then instinctively socks Steven back. He knows has better chances in close quarters if he could only focus! His mind burned, his body ached and now of course his hand was broken. The armor was going to be a problem but most of all he had to keep it together. ‘dodge and block’ he kept telling himself ‘find a gap’ *Steven allows the hit- absorbing the kinetic energy of the hit. He grabs the front of Brown's jacket, twist and flips the older man over his shoulder, onto the ground. He snorts the blood the blood from his nose up, and spits to the side. "You done now? You feelin' good now? " he chuckles. *Mr. Brown smashes to the ground and hits his head hard. The impact of the hit makes his illusions disappear and he writhes in pain on the floor, thankfully cloaked. He was being foolish, no better than Mr. Valentine, running into a fight without plan. He hates to admit it but Steven is right, he is done. He needs swift exit and he needs it now! Mr. Brown spots sweet in the corner of his eye. He grabs a fist full of road debris, throws it up towards Steven’s face and makes a break towards sweet's unconscious body. *Steven sneezes and rubs his eyes as the dust gets into them. "Fukkin cheap yeah?" he growls as he listens out for Harold. He heard his footsteps grow weaker-" That's right, run away ya pussy-" his vibe flares up when he hears the steps near Sweet's body. "If ya fukkin dare." he growls as he angry taps all the way over. *Mr. Brown just manages to hold up sweets body. "I WOULDN'T If I were you-" He pants, out of breath. He stops cloaking himself; he is visibly tired but more importantly his arms are around sweet's neck, in a kind of sleeper hold. "you don't want me to slip and break this boy's neck do you?... Mr. Rizzle?" He smirks *Steven pauses a few feet from the two, his vface void of emotion. His vibe however, crackled around him, the air became hot and heavily as a as smoke bellowed out of his mouth. "You really think it's a good idea to threaten me?" he says coolly as he took a step towards the two, as the ground cracks under the weight. He grins. "You have a niece, don't ya?" *Mr. Brown 's smile fades. He laughs coldly and squeezes Sweet harder "Clever boy, I would clap but my hands are pretty full." He was rather impressed that Steven could bother to look into his connections, let alone find anything. " You think it’s a good idea to threaten me? Have your little 'friend' in my grasp and we both know Vendys don't work on corpses." *Steven shrugs. He was internally freaking out. He had an excellent poker face though. "Ah~ But you would kill him instantly. I would weep and in turn get over it. Just like all the others." He wouldn’t." Meanwhile, I would make your already sad life so much worse. You should know about what I used to do for the old boss. What I am capable of. Leave the boy." *Mr. Brown "Here’s the deal Mr. Rizzle, you won't touch my family and I won't murder this kid" starts walking backwards, still holding sweet. "But if you touch one hair on her head... If I hear you've been sniffing around? I will destroy you. I will decorate your HQ with the body parts of your gang, starting with this chap." he gently pats Sweet's head. Mr. Brown 's eyes fade to black and flames start to wisp at his feet again. He is not kidding, He would mostly likely go off the rails if someone took away the last of his kin. *Steven laughs. This guy was hilarious. "You mafia punks are so funny." He shuffle-taps once and in an instant, he closes the gap between the three of them, his hand securely around Brown's wrist. "I hardly doubt it. I would destroy you first." He rips the hand away from his friend's body and takes Sweet in his free arm. “Anyway.” his grip tightens as his vibe begins to pour into Brown's arm, tearing into the flash and bone. “Most of those rumors about me aren't even true.” he chuckles as he shoves the older man away with a wall of basey vibe, holding Sweet close. He wasn't hurt too bad. .. He was relieved. *Mr. Brown manages to claw Sweet's neck just before being mutilated by Steven. He screams in agony. It could probably be heard blocks away. He hits the floor hard and lies there broken. He is in a world of hurt, bleeding heavily from his head, barely conscious. "The...rumors about me? All true," he spits before blacking out. *Jack FRETS ABOUT MR. BROWN *Steven stands over the now broken Brown. He wonders if he should just leave, but he shrugs and drags the man over to a Vendy and tosses him in. An old man like that might have a heart attack while unconscious and he didn't want old man blood on his hands. He takes Brown's wallet, because he broke his prize/phone earlier, closes the Vendy door, not wanting to stick around for old, grumpy man waking up times. He hauls Sweet onto his back and jumps off into the night, taking the sleeping boy back to his apartment to treat him and put him to bed. Today was fun. Mafia: 7, Steven: Too many points to count. Category:RP Category:Steven Category:Sweet Category:Mr. Brown